


Расставание

by Trinette



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, Satire, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9504932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinette/pseuds/Trinette
Summary: Сатира, вдохновленная комментарием phluphee о типичном сюжете фика про расставание БиДжи: Брайан понимает, что увяз в семейной рутине, и пускается во все тяжкие, Джастин учится быть один, а Майкл его ненавидит.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Break Up](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/260357) by parallactic. 



Брайан осознал, что, сам того не ведая, оказался в краю натуралов, в самую обычную субботу. Он проснулся, затащил Джастина в душ, отсосал ему, разбудив достаточно для ответного минета. В конце концов они трахнулись, потом, одеваясь, трахнулись ещё разок. Джастин заварил кофе и занялся приготовлением омлета. Брайан достал газету и сменил Джастина у плиты ― тот успел влить лошадиную дозу масла, посмел оставить желтки и добавить сыр.  
― Линдси хочет, чтобы мы сегодня зашли. Гас, кажется, изобрел лекарство от рака или выиграл какой-то там школьный приз, ― объявил Брайан, не отрываясь от газеты.  
― Ладно, ― зевая, откликнулся Джастин. ― Слушай, а ведь Гасу скоро семь. Ты уже начал искать подарок на его не-день-рождения?  
― Это не подарок. Это награда, по чистой случайности вручаемая в тот же день, ― отрезал Брайан.  
Тут он замер и на мгновение даже перестал дышать. Потом моргнул, моргнул ещё раз. Перед глазами стояла всё та же картина: кофе и омлеты, разговоры о детях и семейных праздниках, парень, которого он трахает уже семь лет. Только белого заборчика и золотистого ретривера не хватало.  
― Семь лет? Семь гребаных лет? ― Брайан рванул к минибару и сделал глоток виски прямо из бутылки. ― Этого не может быть.  
― Ты же знаешь, как говорят, ― отозвался Джастин. ― Дети так быстро растут.  
― Всё кончено, ― Брайан влетел на кухню, отправил омлеты в мусорное ведро и вылил кофе в раковину. ― Этой гетеро-лесбийской семейной идиллии конец.  
― Эй, я не доел ещё!  
Джастин поплелся за хлопьями.  
― Чтобы к моему возвращению тебя здесь не было, ― рявкнул Брайан и, хлопнув дверью, отправился в Бани.

* * *

Когда он вернулся, в лофте никого не было. Брайан решил закатить оргию.  
Один из приглашенных явился на полчаса раньше назначенного времени.  
― Ты рано, ― сказал ему Брайан. ― Это достойно поощрения. ― И расстегнул брюки.  
Гость улыбнулся:  
― Я надеялся, что ты это скажешь.  
Брайан прислонился к двери, парень опустился перед ним на колени. Однако, вместо того чтобы заняться делом, он принялся вертеть головой, будто что-то высматривая. Брайан потянул его за волосы.  
― Мой член прямо перед тобой.  
― Я вообще-то надеялся на тройничок с тобой и блондинчиком, пока вечеринка не началась, ― признался незнакомец. ― Рик сказал, лучше секса у него не было.  
Брайан застегнул ширинку.  
― Забудь.  
― Ну пожалуйста? ― не унимался парень. ― Ты меня ни разу не трахал, значит, я ещё гожусь для тройничка.  


* * *

Джастину следовало догадаться, что перекантоваться у Дафны ― плохая идея. На него нахлынула тоска по Брайану.  
Он повернулся к растянувшейся на диване подруге и смерил её недобрым взглядом.  
― Исключено. Я ― парень. И к тому же гей. Я в принципе не должен этого делать.  
Дафна сладко улыбнулась.  
― Нет, должен. Ты ― мой лучший друг.  
Джастин терпеть не мог, когда она использовала этот прием.  
― Ладно. Но будешь мне должна.  
― Шоколадку не забудь! ― донеслось вслед.  
Был бы он с Брайаном, не пришлось бы тащиться за тампонами и шоколадкой.

* * *

В воскресенье Брайан нагрянул в обитель семейства Новотны-Брукнер-Хантер посреди ужина. Бен встретил его вежливой улыбкой и предложил отведать тибетское блюдо под радиоактивным на вид оранжевым соусом. Хантер предложил ему отсосать. Майкл, не переставая жевать, махнул вилкой в сторону стула.  
― Вижу, необходима спасательная операция, ― заключил Брайан, наблюдая семейную сцену. ― Майки, смени эту чертову футболку. Нельзя, чтобы меня видели с кем-то, у кого пятна от соуса на одежде.  
― Ладно, ― ответил Майкл. ― Я присоединюсь к вам с Джастином после ужина.  
― Сегодня только мы с тобой, ― Брайан потянул его за руку. ― Вспомним молодость, будем отрываться всю ночь.  
― Вы с Джастином опять расстались? ― хором спросили Майкл, Бен и Хантер.  
― Если бы ты встречался со мной, тебе бы не пришлось расставаться с Джастином. ― Хантер потянулся к члену Брайана.  
― Это засчитывается за посиделки с ребятами, Майкл, ― предупредил Бен.  
Майкл заспешил в спальню.  
― Что этот маленький говнюк сделал на этот раз?  
Брайан последовал за ним, чтобы проконтролировать выбор футболки.  
― Ничего. Я просто воспользовался своим правом уйти.  
Майкл резко развернулся:  
― В этом случае я могу доесть.

* * *

На другой стороне города Джастин постучал в дверь дома Новотны. Как только Дебби открыла, он напустил на себя самый убитый вид.  
― Привет, Деб. Приютишь меня на пару дней?  
― Что этот козел сделал на этот раз? ― Дебби заключила его в объятья и пропустила внутрь. ― Я могу чем-нибудь помочь? Могу найти его и проделать ещё одну дырку в заднице.  
― Не утруждайся, ― ответил Джастин. ― Брайану просто надо разобраться со своими проблемами.  
Дебби поспешила с ним на кухню.  
― Ты, наверное, так расстроен. Бери печенье. Ещё макароны есть, если хочешь.  
― Конечно, расстроен. Выбрасывать мой омлет в приступе психоза было совсем необязательно, ― он откусил кусочек. – Ммм, свежеиспечённые.  
Джастин решил, что рановато вышел из образа. Ему пришлось пережить покупку средств женской гигиены, в конце концов.  
― Можно мне ещё ванильное мороженое и радужную посыпку? Ну знаешь. Я ведь такой эмоционально уязвимый сейчас.  


* * *

― Джастин всегда меня раздражал, ― проговорил Майкл сквозь грохот музыки. ― Ему слишком многое сходит с рук. Он почти не получает от ма подзатыльников. А мне сразу прилетает, стоит хоть капельку облажаться. И ему всегда достается самое большое лимонное пирожное.  
― Сейчас ты можешь об этом не беспокоиться. ― Брайан осушил стакан, заглотил таблетку экстази и протянул вторую Майклу.  
― На семейных ужинах ему никогда не приходится мыть посуду. Вечно: «Солнышко помогал на кухне». Ха! ― Майкл помахал таблеткой в воздухе. ― Да он только пару овощей порежет и слушает истории дяди Вика о былых деньках.  
― Даже выбрать, блядь, не из кого. Похоже, в «Вавилоне» ночь троллей. ― Брайан отпихнул одного обнаглевшего с пивным брюшком.  
― Он взял у меня DVD с «Мистером Бином» и до сих пор вернул. Скажи ему, чтобы занёс и что покупателю понравился новый постер с Гневом.  
― Сам ему скажи.  
― Быстрее дойдет, если ты скажешь, ― отпарировал Майкл. ― Ты ведь с ним живешь.  
― Уже нет, ― ответил Брайан и двинулся к не ахти какому незнакомцу.  
― Ты ведь ему передашь? ― крикнул ему вслед Майкл.

* * *

В понедельник Джастин решил извлечь хоть какую-нибудь выгоду из сложившийся ситуации. Он решил приобрести сексуальный опыт, который нельзя получить ни в задней комнате «Вавилона», ни живя с Брайаном. Дафна постоянно это делала. Время от времени ― даже Тед. Парни предавались воспоминаниям о самых запомнившихся встречах. А его единственный раз в семнадцать лет начинал казаться довольно жалким.  
Через час, проведённый в «Вуди», Джастин снял рыжего парня, и они отправились к нему на квартиру. Было непривычно, и Джастин не сомневался, что несколько раз нарушил некий неписаный этикет.  
На следующее утро, запивая французский тост апельсиновым соком, он задумчиво проговорил:  
― Так вот каково это ― остаться на ночь. Довольно мило.  
Потянувшийся было за стаканом парень так и замер с вытянутой рукой и обалдело воззрился на Джастина.  
― Это был твой первый раз?  
― Не то чтобы первый... Хотя да. ― Он неопределенно махнул в сторону завтрака. ― До этого редко доходит.  
Рыжий похлопал его по плечу.  
― Что ж, ты справился на «ура». Никогда бы не подумал, что у тебя мало опыта.  


* * *

Брайан включил автоответчик. Линдси оставила длинное сообщение о боязни серьезных отношений для него и о новой художественной выставке для Джастина. Майкл заявил, что встретится с ним в «Вуди», и пригрозил Джастину страшной смертью, если тот не вернет «Мистера Бина». Бен просил помириться с Джастином до следующих выходных, потому как запланировал романтическую поездку с Майклом. Дебби не пришлось оставлять сообщение ― она уже успела вынести ему мозг в кафе.

Стоя посреди лофта, Брайан понимал, почему все думали, что его расставание с Джастином ― ненадолго. Паршивец был повсюду: на стенах висели его картины, в гостиной валялись его альбомы для рисования, из безупречного интерьера выбивался его захламленный стол, холодильник был забит жирной гадостью, а шкаф ― безвкусными тряпками.  
Брайан направился к заначке ― без наркоты он эту ночь не продержится.  
К утру вторника все следы пребывания Джастина были сложены по коробкам и перевязаны изолентой. Спрятаны, но всё ещё здесь.  
Брайан взглянул на них и отправил Джастину сообщение: «Я упаковал все твое дерьмо. Забирай».  


* * *

Джастин увидел сообщение только после работы. В кафе он столкнулся с Эмметом, который, как выяснилось, звонил ему дважды, и понял, что забыл включить мобильник.  
Видимо, выражение его лица поменялось, потому что Эммет оторвался от меню и устремил на него встревоженный взгляд.  
― Что случилось?  
Джастин уставился в телефон.  
― Брайан хочет, чтобы я забрал свои вещи.  
Эммет накрыл его руку своей.  
― Ох, милый. Что же ты будешь делать?  
Джастин прикинул возможные варианты.  
― Сниму номер в отеле, ― он гаденько улыбнулся, ― и буду наслаждаться уединением.  
― Серьезно? ― удивился Эммет.  
― Ну не то чтобы у меня это часто получается.  


* * *

Брайан прислонился к двери лофта в предвкушении минета, когда на него вдруг нахлынуло дежа вю. Он посмотрел на стоящего на коленях парня.  
― Заикнешься про тройничок с Джастином, я тебя вышвырну.  
Тот поднял на него взгляд.  
― С кем? Если ты про того блондинчика, с которым тусуешься, он меня не интересует.  
― Отлично, ― сказал Брайан и направил голову парня к своему члену.  
Однако тот и не думал затыкаться.  
― Он же ни фига не трахабельный. Слишком тощий, и я слышал, у него увечная рука.  
Брайан вздернул его на ноги.  
― Выметайся.  
― Чего? Я думал, ты меня трахнешь, ― запротестовал парень.  
― У меня от сумасшедших член падает, ― ответил Брайан и захлопнул дверь.  
А кроме как сумасшедшим этого парня не назовешь. Брайан не знал никого кроме Джастина, с кем хотелось бы трахаться двадцать четыре часа в сутки. Он был настолько трахабельным, что Брайан хотел проводить с ним время, даже когда они не трахались.  


* * *

В среду Джастин решил, что пять дней ― достаточный для Брайана срок, чтобы сделать окончательный выбор, и после работы сразу отправился в лофт. Дверь была приоткрыта, и он проскользнул внутрь. Брайан сидел на диване с журналом в руках.  
― Привет, ― сказал Джастин.  
― Привет, ― откликнулся Брайан, не поднимая глаз от журнала.  
Джастин заглянул на кухню, налил себе стакан любимого сока из бутылки, которая должна была быть наполовину пустой, но вместо этого оказалась совершенно новой. На стенах по-прежнему висели его картины. Он прошел к своему подозрительно чистому рабочему столу, на котором лежали письма. Проверив их, Джастин принялся за телефонные сообщения и скривился, услышав голос Майкла. Он не собирался возвращать «Мистера Бина», пока Майкл не отдаст «Очень страшное кино 4», которое одолжил ещё два месяца назад. Джастин вытряхнул пакет со своей одеждой в корзину для грязного белья и пошел переодеться. Его вещи были развешены по цвету и стилю, а треники, оставшиеся со школы, куда-то запропали.  
Джастин вернулся в гостиную и остановился перед Брайаном.  
― Я думал, ты собрал все мои вещи.  
Брайан перевернул страницу, но так и не поднял взгляд.  
― Собрал.  
Джастин замялся. Потом решительно вырвал журнал у Брайана из рук и устроился у него на коленях.  
― Скучал по мне?  
― Ты должен уйти по-настоящему, чтобы я скучал, ― Брайан обхватил его руками и притянул поближе.  
На мгновение оторвавшись от наверстывания пятидневного отсутствия поцелуев, прикосновений и секса, Джастин заглянул Брайану в глаза и сказал:  
― Когда-нибудь я поверю тебе и не вернусь.  
― Тогда я сделаю другой выбор, ― встретившись взглядом с Джастином, Брайан добавил: ― _Мы_ сделаем другой выбор.

 **ЭПИЛОГ:**  
Шесть месяцев спустя они поругались, и Джастин психанул. Через три дня они снова были вместе.


End file.
